Polyvinyl chlorides are generally produced via the suspension polymerization process. The suspension polymerization process generally includes dispersing the vinyl chloride monomer in an aqueous medium in the presence of a dispersing agent, such as a polyvinyl alcohol.
Various polyvinyl alcohol dispersants have been proposed to limit foaming during polymerization of a vinyl chloride monomer, produce a polyvinyl chloride of a desired particle size and/or particle size distribution, and form a relatively stable solution under reactor charging and/or polymerization conditions, among other factors. For example, various polyvinyl alcohol dispersants are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,070,731, 8,389,633, 5,977,273, 5,780,547, and 7,193,012, among others.
Numerous factors may impact the quality of the resulting polyvinyl chloride. As noted in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,731 patent, the dispersion stabilizer may have a considerable effect.